Violin Negro
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Ilidicas melodias sonaban aquella tarde, cuando el misterio y el amor nacieron al son de aquel violin negro.  -No pude decir nada, cuando menos lo pense, ya estaba muerto./- Tú, eres mi musa... - y yo me sonroje.
1. Chapter 1

**Damas y Caballeros, les traigo aqui una nueva producción, de Bleach, han de saber que este tambien es uno de los animes que me gustan mucho. El violin negro es un anime AU con posible OCC, le agradezco a las personas que le echaron un ojo a este fic. Por favor, si tienen alguna duda o comentario no duden en decirme. **

**

* * *

1. El violinista en el ático.**

* * *

En aquellos días, la vida me era tan efímera que apenas podía distinguir entre lo agrio y lo amargo. Mis sueños se desvanecían conforme el viento barría las hojas de aquellos frondosos arboles que enaltecían la prestigiosa mansión en la que habitaba. Oh, sí, no lo he dicho aún, soy una persona con grandes bienes económicos, no presumo de exuberantes millones en el banco, pero si de una modesta franquicia de riquezas.

¿Mi nombre? No, eso es lo menos importante, lo que realmente importa es mi apellido. Kuchiki. Apuesto a que con sólo saber mi apellido puedes notar que no bromeo con lo del asunto del dinero. Realmente soy poseedora de mucho oro, plata e incienso. ¿Qué? Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, además, el incienso huele rico, te relaja y te intoxica.

Ok, eso no sonó bien.

Total, ¿En que me había quedado? Oh, cierto…

Los suspiros eran mariposas que escapaban de una telaraña, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, me sentaba enfrente de la ventana de mi habitación, me recargaba en el marco de madera y pretendía entretenerme observando el basto paisaje.

Idílicas melodías sonaban en mi radio cuando, en un estado de catarsis inmaculado, me disponía a ensimismarme para perderme en la natura de mi ser. Quizás sonase cómico, que siendo rica no tuviera diversiones más… exóticas.

Lo cierto es, que sí las tenía, gozaba de inspiradores paseos a caballos por los bosques robustos de mi hermoso Japón. Charlaba con mi mejor amigo día y tarde, alegando que el merengue de durazno era lo optimo para acompañar un helado de vainilla. Había ocasiones, en las que él sacaba un argumento muy bueno, otras, en las que yo le ganaba. De hecho, mis victorias eran tan seguidas que sólo me derrotaba en nuestra guerra verbal cuando yo estaba distraída o no estaba en mí.

Ah, sí, lindos tiempos… No como ahora.

Estoy apresada en Inglaterra, en una casa gigante esperando al verdugo que dictara mi condena directo a la horca. No puede imaginar lo deprimida que me siento ahora… Más aun, cuando me dieron la noticia.

Todavía puedo recordarlo, ocurrió en una fresca mañana de verano, me había levantado con ligereza ese día por que ansiaba ir al zoológico. Me interesaban la manera en la que los animales se comportaban, pero también, me encantaba dibujarlos, en especial a los conejos y los osos.

Corrí con el pijama todavía puesta al comedor para desayunar, este día lo comenzaría con harta energía.

- Rukia. – la voz de mi hermano me detuvo en mi camino. Estaba sentado en la sala de estar con el periódico en la mano y una taza de té danés en la otra.

- ¿Qué sucede, Nii-sama?

- Espero que no tengas planes hoy. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

- Oh, ¿Es uno de tus amigos ejecutivos? – Mi hermano, Byakuya Kuchiki era el presidente de una de las empresas arquitectónicas más importantes de todo Japón. Su fama era tal, que había hecho, sin bromear, casi todos los centros comerciales y hospitales que existían en el país. Su trabajo era refinado, de calidad y prestigioso, nadie podría negarse al gran Kuchiki cuando este se disponía a algo.

- No, es alguien especial.

- ¿Especial?

- Rukia… - el silencio se apodero de nosotros en ese instante. - ¿Confías en mí?

- Claro que sí, hermano.

- Perfecto… Ahora, puedes continuar con lo que hacías.

Yo, con andar simple y despreocupado seguí andando hasta la cocina para pedirle a la cocinera lo que se me apetecía comer el día de hoy. Esperaba con todas mis ganas que la presentación no fuera larga y extenuante, pues quería ir al zoológico. Por favor, no duden de eso.

Dos horas antes de que llegara aquella persona "especial" mi hermano me mandó a mi pieza para que me pusiera presentable.

No quise negarle nada, Nii-sama sabía lo que decía. Para cuando se dio la hora, baje con un hermano vestido corto de color azul, me peine como de costumbre y me maquille sólo lo necesario. No estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a dicha persona, pero daría una cara digna.

No alcance a llegar a la sala cuando logre ver a la persona que mi hermano quería que conociera. Encontré entonces un panorama inverosímil. Enfrente de mí, estaban el señor Ishida, con su hijo, el joven Uryuu Ishida. Quedé abstraída por la peculiaridad de ver a esas personas. No entendía del todo que estaba pasando, ellos, dirigían varios hospitales costosos que culminaban en una sala de administraciones en Tokio. ¿Qué querrían con mi hermano y conmigo?

Llegue y me presente amablemente, fuimos a sentarnos a la sala de estar y entre pleitesías e hipocresías, nos servimos copas de vino tinto.

Después de unos tragos mi hermano habló.

- Rukia, él es a quien quería que conociera…

- Ishida Uryuu, es un placer conocerla. – me besó la mano con un galante gesto. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

- El placer es mío, Ishida-san.

- Oh, por favor, llámame simplemente Uryuu.

- De acuerdo, Uryuu…- lo dije con algo de pena, realmente no era de mi gracia su presencia.

- Rukia. – la voz gruesa de mi hermano volvió a sacarme de mi mente para enfocarme en lo que tenía que decir. – Él se convertirá en tu futuro esposo…

- ¿Qué? – musite incrédula. Rápidamente contemple la sonrisa complacida que tenía Uryuu.

- A partir de mañana… te muradas de esta casa, te iras a vivir con ellos a Inglaterra y nos volveremos a ver hasta el día de tu boda.

- ¡Pero, Nii-sama…! – me puse de pie con aires de reproche.

- No hay nada de que hablar en este momento, Rukia. – él también se levantó. – Ustedes, sean tan amables de salir de mi casa. Rukia, quiero hablar contigo después…

Después de aquel trago amargo de verdad, llore desconsoladamente en mi habitación, las ganas de ir al zoológico me abandonaron por completo y la palabra "Fuga" se arremolinaba en mi mente con pasión etérea.

Dentro de una hora, Nii-sama entró por la puerta, esa noche me dio una sentencia desquiciada que según él y los miembros más viejos de la familia Kuchiki sería lo mejor. La empresa no estaba yendo del todo bien, la competencia era fuerte y las influencias de mi hermano bajaban más y más. Una nueva empresa arquitectónica había ganado terreno soberanamente y desplazado por completo a mi familia. Me prometieron en matrimonio con los Ishida para que, se firmara un trato de diez hospitales nuevos en Japón, los cuales, sacarían a mi familia de una posible banca rota.

A mi hermano no le quedó más que aceptar. Pero me aseguró, que si encontraba una manera de romper el compromiso entre los dos, lo haría.

Y aquí estoy, aburrida y deprimida en una mansión europea, esperando a que mi "prometido" llegue para hacer una actividad juntos.

Suspire. Realmente no era lo que quería.

Con los ánimos por los suelos, me recosté sobre mis antebrazos para descansar la cabeza y los pensamientos. Estaba conciliando el sueño, casi escuchaba el arpa de Morfeo cuando…

Algo atrajo mi atención. Era como un silbido, no, era el rechinido de algo. Mire la puerta, estaba cerrada. Me levante y comencé a caminar con pereza por la extensa habitación. Finalmente, encontré que el sonido provenía de un ducto de ventilación. Me mordí un labio y sin que nadie me viera me alce sobre la cómoda para poder llegar un poco más allá y escuchar aquel sonido.

Preste atención y capte que no era un rechinido, era el sonar de un violín. Quede sorprendida y emocionada. Salí de mi habitación y me concentre y rastree la melodía. Camine como un fantasma por la gran casa, la cual, estaba semivacía. Corrí por los pasillos como una niña entusiasmada y encontré al fondo de estos una escalerilla malgastada. Trague saliva y con riesgo me monté en las escaleritas, comencé a subir, me di cuenta que mientras más me acercaba más fuerte era el sonido. Asomé la cabeza con cautela y con mesura me adentre en las penumbras del espacioso ático.

Respire profundamente para darme valor.

Camine conforme me acercaba a la música. No sabía por donde iba y eso me provocó una caía. Me di un golpe que jamás olvidare, cuando alcé la cabeza para observar el entorno, mis ojos quedaron atrapados en dos luceros resplandecientes. Observe con descaro a un hombre de cabellera naranja, sonrisa divertida, cuerpo delgado, brazos fuertes y largas piernas, ropas finas y zapatos de piel negra.

Respire para calmar mis ansias. Me llamó la atención el hermoso violín negro que sostenía en la mano derecha, en su izquierda, se encontraba un arco de madera color bronce, con cerdas blancas que brillaban al toque de la brea.

- Esa ha sido una caía graciosa.

- En vez de hablar y quedarte ahí parado como un tonto, ¿Por qué no me das una mano? – añadí agredida.

Mas la mirada en sus ojos cambio por completo en una llena de asombro y expectación. El violinista se agacho, ya sin sonrisa, dejó escapar palabras de su boca.

- Puedes verme y oírme. – me tomó de la barbilla. – Y yo puedo tocarte.

Me levante con prisa y aleje su mano de mí.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Sin embargo él sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Te has muerto del susto?

- ¿De que hablas? Claro que no.

- Oh, entonces… - y volvió a tomarme de la barbilla, pero esta vez, no sólo su mano tocó mi piel, sino que sentí unos fríos labios sobre los míos, robándose calor sin mi permiso y gozando a costa mía. Me quedé paralizada al sentirme con unas extrañas mariposas en el estomago. Separó nuestras bocas con cuidado y después, ante mi vaga mirada, sonrió débilmente.

- Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y soy violinista de profesión.

No supe que pensar en ese momento. Para empezar, ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría tocando una melodía en el ático de una mansión tan lujosa? Lo más atinado sería ir al jardín y desplegar la magnificencia con la que el buen mozo desempeñaba dicho instrumento. No sabía en mi seso como un violinista tan talentoso se la pasaba de tunante en un ático mugriento en donde nadie podía apreciar su música.

Fui delicada al alejarme dos pasos de él, quizá y no era tan amable de lo que parecía, ¡Si hasta me había besado! Pero eso no me importó, lo que me hizo hincapié fueron sus palabras desconsoladas y claro, esas mariposas enfadosas que revoloteaban en mi estomago como si la primavera me naciera dentro.

Tragué dificultosa y lleve mis manos hacia donde se había posado la boca de él. Joder, estaba comprometida y mis principios me indicaban que no podía estarme besuqueando con cualquiera fulano.

- ¿Disculpa? – fue lo único que logre articular.

- Me he presentado… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kuchiki Rukia. – le dije de un tirón.

- Ah, no conozco tu apellido, pero por tu fachada fácilmente te calificó como una mujer de realeza. – me dio la espalda y comenzó a tocar su violín. Por un momento pareció hipnotizarme con su música, pero recupere la compostura de inmediato.

- Kurosaki-san, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?

Me miró por encima del hombro y con un gesto de aburrimiento dejó de ejecutar su instrumento.

- ¿Y usted? Creo que es más prudente mencionarse primero a que un habitante eterno tenga que hacerlo. Después de todo, yo no tengo prisas… ¿Las tiene usted?

- No quieras hacerte el gracioso, yo te vi primero. – ingerí con astucia.

- Oh, está bien… - me encaró. – De toda la casa, es el único lugar en donde puedo tocar el violín.

- ¿Por qué?

- El ático es silencioso, oscuro, no tengo por que dar explicaciones a la gente… - supe que esta apedreando mi presencia con esas palabras.

- Oh… - fingí demencia - ¿Sabe Ishida-san que permaneces aquí? – me refería al padre de Uryuu.

Pero en vez de lanzarme una frase mordaz, Ichigo me miró con un poco de desconcierto.

- Quien sabe. – me dijo. Caminó un poco y se asomó por una ventana circular que estaba al fondo. La luz le bañó la piel y un resplandor similar al de los espejos me cegó por un momento.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Ichigo había desaparecido.

**Continuara…**

**Tal vez no es muy convencional ante la primera vista, pero ahi voy, considerando que es la primera vez que publico un fic que no es de Naruto. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.  
**


	2. El misterio del violín negro

**Hola, hola, sí, lo sé, merezco más que tomatazos. Lo lamento, tengo que decirles que he terminado ya este fic, pero subiré poco a poco los capítulos. Prometo ya no tardar tanto, eso fue un descuido de mi parte, lo siento. Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un review, espero que este capítulo valga la espera. **

* * *

**El misterio del violín negro.**

**II.**

* * *

Baje a cenar después de lo ocurrido. Mi mente se removí en una faramalla de quimeras irracionales con ápices de misticismo y falsedades. Intentaba usar la lógica en un juego retorcido de palabras, quería convencerme que no había sido más que un iluso sueño para aliviar mi depresión desquiciada.

Sacudí mi cabeza con ganas de alejar esos pensamientos. Pero volvían a mí, como un boomerang. Tenía ganas de averiguar lo que Ichigo dejó salir de su boca antes de besarme.

¿Puedes oírme? ¿Puedes verme? No sabía a que se refería, y claro, como es humano, busco respuestas en las mentiras fantásticas de mi mente para satisfacer ese deseo de saber la verdad.

Estaba tan pensativa que no noté que había llegado al comedor, donde Uryuu me esperaba con su padre, ambos sentados en la mesa. No puedo negar que me sentí algo intimidada por la aristocrática mirada del señor Ishida, mas no era tampoco de mi incumbencia razonar los pensamientos de ese hombre, lo que me interesaba más en este momento, era sumergirme en el misterio del violinista en el ático.

- Rukia-san, te esperábamos. – Dijo el padre de mi prometido.

- Agradezco vuestra paciencia, por favor, no quiero ser inoportuna. – si había algo que Nii-sama me aconsejaba siempre era tratar a las personas como si fueran los reyes del mundo, aunque fuera hipocresía, todo era valido en el mundo de los negocios y este, era un negocio.

- Ah, está siendo muy modesta al decir aquello. – expresó el hombre. – Por favor, tome asiento, me gustaría comer con vuestra compañía y gozar de los manjares de esta noche. – sin más que decir, tomo una copa de vino y con elegancia digna la bebió frente a mí.

Yo sonreí con hipocresía y sin muchos ánimos de hacer una escena les seguí la corriente. Si he de serles sincera, toda la cena fue un silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera aquel hombre que se decía ser mi futuro esposo habló, y eso que, cuando te quieren convencer de algo, te hacen un teatro griego acompañado de música folklórica para que cedas.

Sin aguantar la monotonía del asunto, me dispuse a abrir la boca.

- Ishida-san.

- ¿Sí? – el hombre habló antes que su hijo.

- Me estaba preguntando… ¿Quién es el joven que merodea por el ático con un hermoso violín? – ciertamente, conocía el nombre del músico, pero quería escucharle en los labios del jefe de la casa.

Sin embargo, decepcionando mis maquinaciones, el hombre me miró con una ceja alzada.

- Disculpe usted, Rukia-san, pero estoy muy seguro que en mi ático no habita nadie.

Me sonroje tremendamente por esto. Incluso sentí la mirada filosa de Uryuu sobre mí ante tan patraña. Bebí un sorbo de vino y repuse con estilo…

- Entonces, debió ser un sueño.

- Sí, eso debió ser. – por primera vez en la noche, Uryuu habló.

Quizás me digan loca, pero procure escuchar un deje de tristeza en su voz. Eso no me dio gracia, yo estaba segura que había visto a un muchacho en el ático, de hecho, ese joven me había besado, y el ósculo, si me dejan decir, no fue nada malo. Con la febril idea de que algo marchaba por rumbos descarrilados en esta casa, encontré un nuevo pasatiempo, cazaría al joven violinista a toda costa.

Pero eso sería a partir de mañana, por que por el momento lo único que me interesaba era dormir. Llegue a mi habitación con ahínco de sentir mi suave cama. Entre con un poco de desesperación no había cerrado la puerta aun cuando la mano de Uryuu me impidió aquel acto.

- Uryuu, ¿Sucede algo? – susurre. El joven se arregló los anteojos.

- Acompáñame por favor.

- ¿A dónde? – no era tonta.

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. – mi sed de aventura y curiosidad me hicieron aceptar. Le seguí hasta su habitación y aunque sé que podría pasar algo de lo cual podía arrepentirme después, no deje paso a las dudas y me adentre en la pieza de Uryuu justo después de él.

- Ponte cómoda. – ofreció. Me senté en el borde de la cama. Vi al muchacho dirigirse a un closet, abrió la puerta y buscó dentro, tardó un poco pero después de eso posó en mi regazo un estuche cubierto de polvo. – Perdona el polvo.

Sopló a la caja y suspirando la abrió.

Me quedé pasmada y con un nudo en la garganta cuando mire el contenido del estuche. Ahí estaba, el violín negro que Ichigo tenía en mi mano la primera vez que lo vi. Quise desmayarme, pero aguante las ganas de desfallecer sobre la cama de mi prometido. Lleve mis ojos a los de Uryuu y con un dedo tembloroso toque el instrumento de cuerda una y otra vez.

- No puede ser… - musite.

- ¿Es este? – me preguntó él. - ¿Lo viste antes?

Asentí suavemente. Después de eso, cerró la caja y se lo llevó de regreso al armario.

- No hay duda. – contribuí.

- Hace un mes, me di cuenta que el violín no estaba en la caja. Pensé que me lo habían robado e hice una búsqueda exhaustiva para encontrarlo. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte, hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió visitar el ático. – tomó aire. – El violín estaba ahí. Lo recogí y lo traje de regreso a su estuche. Días después de di cuenta que el violín no estaba de nuevo… Corrí al ático y ahí estaba. – me miró seriamente, casi hasta daba miedo. – Rukia-san, estoy seguro que usted ha visto al culpable de estas calamidades… ¿Qué fue lo que realmente vio?

Espero mi respuesta, pero yo estaba tan confusa que no supe que decirle.

- Si te soy sincera, creo que solo fue un sueño. – Uryuu levantó una ceja, invitándome a continuar. – Lo digo así, por que si hubiera pasado lo de siempre, el violín no estaría aquí, sino allá. Y yo lo veo perfectamente guardado en su estuche.

El joven Ishida pareció entender mi punto y asintiendo fue a la puerta y la abrió para mí.

- Por favor, Rukia-san, si tienes alguna pista de este misterio, no dudes en decírmelo.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto esto? Sabes que el violín no sale de casa, sea cual sea el caso…

- Ese no es el punto que quiero tratar, Rukia-san. Veras, nadie puede tocar ese violín…

- Yo acabo de hacerlo hace rato. – le interrumpí.

- No, me refiero a tocar música en él.

- ¿Por qué no? – esta vez yo alce la ceja.

- Por que es un violín especial. Se cree que sólo el dueño del instrumento podía manejarlo. Pero… esa persona ya no puede hacerlo más.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Quién es esa persona?

- El violín perteneció a un buen amigo… -su voz detonó melancolía en cada silaba. – Él murió… - y cerró la puerta en mis narices.

No me indigné, pero si me quede paralizada…

Mi situación era como las de las películas de terror, cuando el inexplicable ser fantasmal se te presenta enfrente por unos minutos, platicas con otras personas por lo que te aconteció y resulta que era parte de tu imaginación, pero cuando crees que todo fue una pesadilla la casa entera se sumerge en una ola de asesinatos sin sentidos y ridículos.

Respire para calmarme. Era obvio que alguien quería jugarme una broma, no quise hacer mucha algarabía de esto, así que mejor me encaminé a mi habitación. Ahí estaría segura y podría pensar las cosas.

Llegue a la puerta de mi cuarto y lo abrí con silencio. Cerré detrás de mí la puerta y cuando estaba por encender la luz un aire fuerte entró por mi ventana, arremetiendo con mis cortinas y empujándome, haciendo que me tambaleara. Coloque mis brazos como un escudo para que, lo que sea que había hecho eso, no me lastimara.

Pero no volvió a ocurrir, la ráfaga no regresó a perpetuar mi pieza. Me desconcerté y quite mis brazos. Me quedé muda cuando lo vi. Ahí estaba ese hombre, tan alto, cabellera naranja y traje negro y elegante. Me estaba mirando con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y parecía satisfecho por haberme sorprendido.

Creo que iba a decirme algo, pero no se me ocurrió hacerlo, abrí la boca para gritar con toda mi alma… sin embargo, no salió ningún sonido de mí, puesto que una mano obstruyo la salida del sonido. Le mire el rostro, más cerca que nunca e Ichigo sonrió.

- ¿Si te libero prometes no gritar? – Asentí. – De acuerdo. – en cuanto me liberó lo le di una cachetada suave en la mejilla. Ichigo retrocedió.

- ¡¿Qué clase de juego enfermizo es este?

- Ey, me habías prometido que no gritarías.

- ¡¿Y acaso crees que no lo haría, cuando tengo a un hombre que apenas conozco, en mi habitación y que bien podría ser un fan-? – me corté de inmediato.

Retrocedí asustada y me pegue a la puerta.

- ¿Aja? – él espero a que terminara lo que iba a decir.

- Yo… - pero no podía articular nada.

- ¿Tú? – invadió mi espacio personal, pegando su frio cuerpo al mío, que debido a su cercanía, comenzaba a sentir la temperatura a bajos números.

- Ichigo, ¿Cierto? – aclare.

- Sí. – estaba muy cerca. La carne se me puso se gallina.

- ¿Podrías… darme espacio? – susurre, totalmente apenada.

- Claro.- no se vino con juegos, me dio el espacio que necesitaba.

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- Yo también… Pero hazlo tú primero. – después de todo era un caballero.

- ¿Conoces a Ishida Uryuu? – sus ojos destellaron en prueba de que había dado en el clavo. Ichigo retrocedió, su mirada ser tornó compungida y sus facciones cambiaron a una seriedad diplomática.

- Recuerdo su nombre, su cara y su voz, pero no puedo recordar de donde lo conozco. – respondió con una voz más gruesa de lo común.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. – simplemente alegó.

- ¿Qué haces en esta casa?

- Tampoco lo sé. – me dijo. Se acercó a la ventana, y como era menester, pensó en lo que le había preguntado, mas nunca contesto concisamente, de forma airada dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Era estólido, por que parecía como si estuviera hablando con un taciturno poeta que cuenta sus desventuras a un psicólogo igual de imparcial y de carácter estoico. Pero yo no era psicóloga ni tampoco era una boba. Yo sabía en esa cara bonita se ocultaba un misterio…

Esperen… Dije, ¿Cara bonita?

Diablos, tomé demasiado vino.

- Ichigo…

- Rukia. – sentí electricidad en mi cuerpo al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre. – Eres una joven especial. – volvió a acercarse a mí y yo no hice amago de alejarle de mí. – Quiero que me ayudes.

- ¿Ayudarte?

- Sí, estoy atrapado, Rukia, hay algo en mí que necesita respuestas y tú, mi musa, eres la indicada para darle la inspiración que necesito. Anda, acompáñame… - me tomó de la mano y me haló hacia la ventana.

- ¡No, Ichigo! – Pero negué, retrocediendo.- No quiero saltar…

- Pero si es muy fácil. – me tomó en sus brazos, yo no pude contra él, pues su tamaño y el mío no eran dignos de enfrentarse en una contienda.

- No, por favor, bájame…

- Está bien, en otro momento será. – me bajó. – Pero quiero saber que cuento contigo.

- Aun no me has especificado para qué.

- Quiero que me ayudes a…- pero Ichigo no terminó de hablar. La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió sorpresivamente, Ishida entró y se quedó mirándome, parecía confuso, buscaba una explicación.

- ¿Con quien hablas? Te oí gritar.

- Con él… - apunte a Ichigo, que estaba parado enfrente de mí. Más Uryuu me hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Tienes pesadillas, duerme ya, Rukia-san.

- ¿Qué? No tengo pesadillas, éste muchacho irrumpió en mi cuarto, él es de quien les hablé en el comedor, yo no…

- Rukia-san, no quiero que abuse de mi paciencia, le he comentado que no quiero ser el oyente de sus quimeras, duerma ya, esta casa es tan segura que le puedo jurar que nadie entra a menos que yo o mi padre lo permita.

- Pero, Uryuu, yo no estoy…

- Por favor, deje de balbucear. – cerró la puerta después de eso.

No estaba en mi mejor momento, eso es más que verdadero.

- ¿Pero que demonios?

- Ishida… - la voz de Ichigo me distrajo. – Él es Uryuu Ishida… - se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Me parece familiar su rostro…

-¿Seguro que no lo conocías desde antes?

- Te he dicho que no lo sé.

- Oh… Oye, a todo esto… ¿Por qué rayos Ishida no puedo verte? – le apunte con el dedo como si él fuera el único culpable aquí. Descartando que yo estuviera demente y mis facultades mentales estuvieran siendo afectadas por todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

- Eso tampoco lo sé.

- ¿Hay algo que sí sepas hacer?

- Toco el violín.

- Sí, te he escuchado, eres muy bueno. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

- No lo recuerdo…

- ¿Qué? – este sí que era el colmo. – Kurosaki, ¿Por qué sólo yo puedo verte? – reiteré, no iba a darme por vencida.

- Mi querida musa. – se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano, acaricio como si fuese una fina seda, después de eso, depositó un frio beso en mi blanca piel. Me sonroje inevitablemente. – He intentado hablar con todas las personas de esta casa, pero ninguna responde… Sólo tú, una chica que nunca había visto en mi vida logró verme y comunicarse conmigo. Hay cosas que no recuerdo, pero que tengo grabadas en mi mente, imágenes, sabores, olores, sonidos… Pero nada toma forma.

- ¿Por qué?

- El desconcierto que sufro es igual o peor que el tuyo, querida. - ¿Qué, me llamó… Querida?

- Ichigo, eres muy galante con una mujer que acabas de conocer esta tarde. – reprendí por su comportamiento de Don Juan.

- ¿Tú crees? – me dejó la mano y se enderezó. Se llevó una mano a la nuca.

- Eso me temo.

- Bien, entonces comencemos de nuevo…

- No tiene caso, nada es como la primera impresión.

- Ciertamente. – sonrió.

- Además… no puedo evitar el pensar que tú no deberías estar aquí.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que esta es mi habitación y es mal visto que esté con un hombre que no sea mi… prometido. – lo ultimo apenas y si lo pronuncie.

Ante todo lo que había imaginado, Ichigo retrocedió con su ego lastimado. Al menos eso me pareció. El afán por seguirme tratando de su musa de perdió tristemente entre la oscuridad. Era como si estuviera arrepentido por los piropos que se le ocurrieron. Me dio gracia, pero después me causó arrepentimiento, pues su sonrisa se desvaneció como un velero en un tormenta despiadado, el faro de mi conciencia comenzó a picar en mi corazón y antes de querer aclararme con él, Kurosaki retrocedió lentamente hacia la ventana.

- Entiendo… lamento haberte importunado. No es justo para él, que le hagas esto cuando se aman… - colocó una pierna sobre el marco de mi ventana. Corrí hacia él y lo tome del brazo.

- Ichigo… yo no lo amo. – le corregí.

Pero Ichigo se soltó de mi agarre y saltó.

-¡No! – me asome a la ventana y le busque en el suelo, estaba en la planta alta. No encontré rastro de él por ninguna parte, la cabeza me dolió ante esto y con un gesto molesto, decidí que mejor me recostaba a descansar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, los Ishida no pudieron desayunar conmigo, pero para lo que me importaba. Me recosté en la cama un poco más de tiempo después del desayuno y con un bostezo aflojerado, decidí que sería muy agradable un baño de burbujas.

Junte ropa para después del baño y tome varías toallas. Aliste la tina y con pereza me despoje de mi ropa, me metí a la bañera y le relaje mientras me recostaba hasta hundir la cabeza. El agua seguía cristalina, me consentí un rato más ahí, para gozar de mi tiempo.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a adormecerme. En ese letargo, recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ichigo parecía ser una buena persona, amable y de buena educación, mas parecía ser también muy entusiasta. Se notaba triste, atrapado en una espiral de desconsolación. No quería creerlo, pero comenzaba a pensar que Ichigo quizás y era un… fantasma.

- ¿Disfrutando del baño? – abrí mis ojos aun dentro del agua y vi la silueta de Ichigo afuera en la bañera. Me revolví asustada y llevó mis brazos sobre mi pecho, apreté las piernas para que el muy pervertido no pudiera verme.

- ¡Sal de aquí, degenerado! – grite enojada.

- Calma, calma, tengo los ojos cerrados. – aseguró. Me di cuenta que decía la verdad.

- Aun así, fuera de aquí.

- Correcto, mi musa, me iré. – salió del baño con un silencio inédito.

Insólitamente, no me había airado lo suficiente como para llamar a la policía. Me cambien rápidamente y salí a paso veloz para encararlo. Cual fue mi sorpresa al verlo parado al lado de la ventana, tocando su violín negro, una melodía calmada, un adagio, seguramente, era triste y a la vez hermosa por el esplendor de su ejecución musical.

Creo que tocó jamás me había sentido tan relajada. La música de Ichigo era sumamente tranquilizadora. Le daba dramatismo y una pisca de picardía, pues de vez en cuando me miraba con una sencilla sonrisa.

Dejó de tocar y descansó su arco en sobre su zapato.

- Un Adagio… es una de las melodías que guardo en mi memoria.

Yo no le dije nada. El joven de cabello naranja alzó el violín una vez más y cuando se iba a poner a tocar de nuevo, me di cuenta que era el instrumento negro que Ishida guardaba en su armario.

- Ichigo, ¿De donde sacaste ese violín? – no lo dejé empezar. El muchacho miró su instrumento y después me miró a mí.

- Es mío.

- ¿Lo es? Por que vi uno similar ayer y no te pertenecía a ti.

- ¿Has escuchado la frase: Si amas algo déjalo libre, si regresa es por que es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue?

- Sí, lo he escuchado.

- Pues, este violín negro, aparece cada vez que se me apetece tocar algo. Si he de decirte la verdad, te confieso que es la única cosa que recuerdo como mía. Su textura, su material, sus trampas en la estructura, todo lo recuerdo como mío.

- ¿Trampas en la estructura? – eso me sonó sospechoso.

- Es un violín rebelde. No cualquiera puede tocarlo, te lo digo así, por que yo lo hice. Yo tallé la madera para el brazo y armé la caja de resonancia. Hice sus clavijas de un tipo en específico de madera y las cuerdas las adjunte a mi gusto.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Este es un violín único... es mi violín. – sentenció.

- Ya veo. ¿Será acaso como un Stradivarius?

- He tocado uno antes, su forma es ideal y regocijante, pero no se pueden comparar con el violín de uno.

- ¿Conoces a Paganini? – si era un músico, tendría que conocer del mejor violinista de todos los tiempos, el endemoniado Paganini.

- Claro que sí. – se indignó. – Su música no es tan sencilla para las manos amateurs. Para mí, son cosa de niños.

Y ejecutó en ese mismo instante el capricho 24 de Niccolo Paganini. Me quedé sorprendida, Kurosaki Ichigo era un misterio, quizás, el más grande los misterios que he tenido la oportunidad de presenciar.

Cuando observe las manos de Ichigo sobre las cuerdas, me puse a pensar en lo que Uryuu había dicho, según él, nadie podía tocar el violín que estaba en su armario, era único, sólo el dueño podía hacerlo. Si lo viera desde más cerca y me permitiera tocarlo, quizás y me convencería que ese instrumento era el mismo que estaba en la habitación de Ishida.

No pude evitarlo. Me acerqué a Ichigo lentamente y antes de que terminara de ejecutar, toque el violín, mis dedos reconocieron de inmediato su superficie. Ichigo se detuvo y espero a que yo también lo hiciera. Pero no podía dejar de tocarle…

El roce delicado de mis dedos embargaba la asunción de mis pensamientos, desmintiendo mis falsas creencias y experimentando la resolución ahí misma. El detective más experto del mundo había sentido lo mismo, pues en mi cabeza sonaron las alarmas de la razón y lo único que pude decir fue…

- Es el mismo violín.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Kurosaki no entendía.

- ¿Tú eres…?

- Soy su dueño.

¿El dueño? El dueño estaba muerto…

Retrocedí inevitablemente y me recargue en la pared, resbale, lentamente, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, Ichigo no se acercó a mí. Llegue mis manos a mi rostro y lo cubrí completamente.

- Rukia, ¿Qué pasa contigo? – se acercó a mí al fin, intentó quitar mis manos para verme a la cara. – Rukia, ¿Por qué lloras? – estaba sorprendido, a decir verdad, también yo lo estaba.

- Ichigo… ya se que es lo que te pasa. – Dije sin titubear.- Tú… has muerto. – y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

**Continuara…**

**Bien, supongo que eso era más que obvio, pero antes de seguir con la historia, quiero saber una cosa..**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. La conspiración del asesino silencioso

**Bueno mis chavas o chavos, he regresado con un nuevo capitulo titulado:**

* * *

**La conspiración del asesino silencioso. **

**III.**

* * *

No se si mis lagrimas le habían mojado también, pero solo recuerdo los brazos de Ichigo alrededor mío, acariciando mi nuca en silencio. Sentía que la conciencia me abandonaba, me dolía la cabeza intensamente y lo que pude hacer para intentar resolverlo fue agarrarme más fuerte de Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo fue que paso? – susurré en su hombro, él no dijo nada, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- No lo sé… No puedo recordar nada. – lo libere de mi abrazo y me levante tambaleante. Me recosté en mi cama, Ichigo se quedó mirando.

- ¿Por qué…? No entiendo por qué soy la única que puede verte.

- Ni yo, pero eres una chica especial, Rukia.

- ¿Ah? – lo mire de reojo. Estaba diciendo tonterías. – No soy especial, soy una persona sumamente rara.

- Creo que es un don, musa mía.

- ¿Ya vas a comenzar con lo de musa? – me enderecé, limpiando mis lagrimas. – Ni siquiera te conozco, no sé el motivo de tu muerte, puedo verte y por algún motivo siento tristeza… ¿No crees que esas cualidades son las de una persona con crisis nerviosa? Deja de decirme musa.

- Rukia. – se acercó a mi, su cara era seria, Ichigo era una persona graciosa, pero también ruda y seria. – Ahora más que nunca quisiera saber que nos depara el destino. – tomó mi mano. – Estoy feliz, a comparación tuya… por que no estoy angustiado, me miró aquí, sujetándote la mano y siento una dicha al saber que al menos puedo tocar a alguien.

- ¿Qué? – no entendía su remolino de palabras. Él me soltó la mano y recogió su violín que estaba en el suelo, se lo colocó sobre el hombro y ejecutó una pieza de Vivaldi; Invierno, de las cuatro estaciones.

Tan acogedora y triste pieza, el hielo se forma, las gotas de agua caen… La dicha vuelve y después se aleja.

- Ese es un violín muy especial, Ichigo. – me levante. Camine a donde él, y observe la expresión en el rostro del fantasma.

- Viene a mi memoria… - dijo de repente el muchacho. – Un sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo. Una noche, ante mí, se presentaba un dios, era un Shinigami. Yo le miraba a la cara, tenía un rostro de mujer, pero no lo recuerdo con detalle. No era muy alta, usaba un kimono negro y a su cintura tenía atada una espada. – detuvo su música. – El shinigami me advertía, que mi mundo era sólo un espejismo. Que sólo mi sangre podía salvarme…

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- No sé. Pero estoy seguro de algo… - se acercó a mí. – Es el único sueño que recuerdo… es una de las cosas que regresan constantemente a mi mente. ¿Eres tú mi Shinigami?

- Pero que tonterías dices, Ichigo. – reí. – Dudo mucho que yo sea una diosa que lleva almas. – Suspire. – Oh, tu violín, ha desaparecido. – le dije, al ver que no lo tenía más en brazos.

- Es cierto. – no se inmuto mucho.- Pero sé donde está. – Ichigo desapareció y yo sentí el impulso de ir a donde se supone que esta. Corrí por los pasillos y llegue a la habitación de Ishida. Ichigo ya estaba ahí. Sin esperar mucho, volvió a desaparecer, yo entre seguidamente y la habitación de Uryuu nos recibió.

Estaba igual de ordenada y pulcra que la última vez que vine aquí.

- Ishida Uryuu esconde mi violín aquí. – dijo Ichigo, apuntando el armario.

- No creo que lo esconda, más me parece que los guarda ahí.

- De cualquier modo, lo quiero de vuelta. – yo asentí. Abrí las puertas del closet y saque el dichoso estuve. Lo abrí y ahí estaba el violín, lo saque y antes de dárselo a Ichigo hubo algo que llamó mi atención. Por una hendidura en forma de bastón que poseía el instrumento en su caja de resonancia, note algo parecido a un papel. Me di cuenta de ello.

- Hay un papel dentro del violín.

- Sácalo. – invitó Ichigo, con una sonrisa.

Mis dedos no cabían ahí, así que busque primeramente unas pinzas en el escritorio de Uryuu, ahí encontré unas. Para sacar astillas si soy más precisa. No perdí el tiempo en inverosímiles utilidades del dichoso instrumento personal, lo adentre cuidadosamente de dejar jirones en la madera del violín, Ichigo se enojaría y seguramente Ishida también.

Tome el papel de una punta y al halarlo se rompió. Mire a Ichigo.

- Intenta de nuevo. – me dijo como si nada, mas yo sabía que estaba igual de emocionado que yo.

Volví a tomar el papel y esta vez tuve más cuidado. Cuando lo saque me di cuenta que era un trozo de una hoja tamaño carta finamente doblado, tanto, como para que entrara entre las hendiduras del elegante violín. Me sorprendí al ver manchas espesas de carmín. De soslayo, me dirigí a Ichigo, quien estiró la mano. Le di el papel y al instante sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

Sentí terror cuando de su boca dejó escapar un alarido fantasmal. Pareciendo al de los condenados de guerra que sufre entre mares de fuego y balas, oh, pobres almas que buscan la verdad, no hay guerra ni paz que les guía, solo son eso… animas. Como Ichigo…

Retrocedí asustada y pegue mi espalda contra el armario, Ichigo estaba jalando sus cabellos con desesperación, no paraba de decir palabras en voz baja, luego a momentos, retrocedía un paso y regresaba a donde mismo. Suspiraba con insistencia, jadeaba…

- I-Ichigo… - le llamé asustada.

Después de eso su espectáculo se detuvo. Se quedó de pie, con el papel en la mano y la cabeza gacha. También me quede en silencio, pero no pude resistirlo, tenía que llamarle de nuevo.

- Ichigo, ¿Estás bien?

Él abrió los ojos y me miró directamente. Lo que percibí me llenó de asentimiento. Lagrimas cristalinas corría libres con el rostro pasivo de Ichigo, sus labios creaban una línea perfecta y sus cejas estaban juntas en una expresión compungida. Dejó caer el papel con simpleza y después se deslizó hasta quedar sentado, respaldado a los pies de la cama de Uryuu.

No quería molestarlo, pues al ver su estado tan deplorable, entendía que la estaba pasando pésimo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en limpiar sus lágrimas.

- ¿Ichigo? – me acerque con lentitud.

- No puede ser… - musitó. Su voz sonaba tan demacrada, no era el Ichigo de siempre.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Rukia… - recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, hacia atrás. - ¿Puedes leer ese papel?

- Seguro. – no quise cuestionarle nada. Tome el papel y primero lo leí en silencio. Mis ojos espabilaron completamente y mi conciencia se armó para una batalla campal. Voltee a ver a Ichigo con algo parecido a la exclamación… mas nada salió de mi garganta.

- Ahora, léelo en voz alta. – me pidió, y aunque sentía la necesidad de no hacerlo, él los solicitaba con una franca agonía, tanto así, como si Ichigo fuera un enfermo al que se le lee la biblia antes de morir.

- De acuerdo: "Aizen lo hizo"– Termine de leer. Mire a Ichigo una vez más, no dejaba de derramar lagrimas. Observe que al reverso del papelito las manchas rojas resaltaban demasiado. Esto me hacia pensar que… aquellas letras de sangre habían sido la firma de la victima en sus últimos alientos.

- Aizen lo hizo.

- ¿Perdón? – no entendí su frase.

- Él mato a mi padre… - se limpio las lágrimas. – Y me mató a mí. – el violinista me observó con seguridad. – Me mató en el ático de esta casa… - lance el papel lejos de mí. No quería entrar en contacto una vez más con él. – Lo recuerdo… - bajó la voz. – Lo recuerdo todo…

- Ichigo… - coloque mi mano sobre su hombro.

- No pude decir nada, por que cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba muerto. – separe mi mano de él. – Maldito desgraciado…

- Shh, tranquilo… - acaricie su espalda. Sorpresivamente, el frio de siempre cambio a hacerse uno más cálido. – Lo siento… - comencé a sentir una agradable tibieza en mis mejillas. – Lo siento mucho… - estaba llorando. – Lo lamente tanto… - me abrace de él.

En ese instante sentí que la calidez de su cuerpo comenzaba a embargarme a mí. Cerré los ojos y como en los sueños, una luz poderosa se embargó en mi mente.

Blanco. Era el color que podía ver… una luz blanca y tibia se apodero de mi campo de visión y cerré los ojos enceguecida. Cuando los volví a abrir me di cuenta que no estaba en la habitación de Ishida, más bien, parecía una casa diferente, una habitación, sí, mas diferente…

Estaba posada en una cama, una muy blanda por cierto. Me levante, quería averiguar en donde estaba…

- ¡Nii-san! – escuche una voz.

- ¿Nii-san? – repetí.

- ¡Nii-san! – la puerta se abrió y una niña de cabellos castaños claros entró rápidamente, me hice a un lado e intente explicar, pero la niña pasó de mí y fue directo a la cama, entonces me di cuenta que estaba un bulto ahí, alguien que dormitaba… no se por qué, pero sentí pena por esta situación sumamente intima.

- Yuzu, ¿Qué quieres? – me quede paralizada al ver la cara de Ichigo emerger entre esas sabanas.

- Hermano, el desayuno esta listo… quería avisarte. Yo lo preparé…

- Gracias, Yuzu, aunque sabes que no tienes por que hacerlo tú…

- ¡No importa! – salió de la habitación tal y como había entrado. Pensé que se había ido, pero volvió y se paró en la puerta. - ¡Hermano, levántate ya! – gritó entusiasmada después se fue.

- Sí, sí…- se levantó a regañadientes. Vi que se metía a la ducha. Me dio pena, así que quise salir de la habitación. Pero no pude, la puerta no se abría. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- No puedes ir más allá de mis recuerdos. – me gire a la derecha para ver a Ichigo, vestido de negro y no de pijama.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo que estás viendo, es de alguna manera las memorias que guardo de mi último día.

- ¿Qué? – no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor cuando mencionó eso.

- Estamos en frente de mis recuerdos… Yuzu, que linda era mi hermanita. – sonrió con tristeza.

- Ella seguramente preparaba ricos desayunos. – quise animarlo y él asintió.

- Esto fue lo que pasó… ya lo recuerdo, tome el desayuno normalmente, todo iba bien, pero…

- Ichigo-kun… - la voz de un hombre llamó mi atención. Me di cuenta que no estábamos en la habitación, sino en la sala de estar. En frente de nosotros estaba un hombre vestido de galas blancas, parecía un traje de ejecutivo, cabello hacia atrás, sin lentes, una sonrisa siniestra y de altura proporcionada.

- Aizen…- mi Ichigo no dijo eso, sino fue su otro yo. El de los recuerdos…

(¿Esperen, dije "mi"?, necesito vacaciones).

A la par del violinista observe la escena.

- Vine a visitaros, parece ser que no has cambiado en nada.

- Perdona si te incomodo… el sentimiento sigue presente.

- Créeme lo entiendo. – Por algún motivo, las palabras de ese hombre no me convencían. – Quería hablar contigo acerca de…

- No quiero hablar de negocios, Aizen. Estoy de salida…

- ¿Ah sí? – su mirada detonó dobles intensiones. - ¿Dónde te dirigías?

- Voy a casa de los Ishida.

- ¿Vas a visitar a Uryuu-kun? – sonrió. Maldito cínico.

- Así es… tocaremos un poco. – dijo éste Ichigo, mostrando un estuche negro. ¡Claro, su violín!

- Entonces regresare a hablar en otra ocasión, no quiero interrumpirte. – se levantó. – Ja ne… Ichigo-kun. – aquello, me dio mala espina. Pero tal y como eso, se esfumó de repente, al igual que él, la imagen del Ichigo que había conocido se fue.

Abrí mis ojos una vez más después de un letargo y me encontré enfrente de la puerta de la mansión donde hasta hace poco había pasado algunos días de mi vida.

- Vamos… - invitó Ichigo. La puerta se nos dio paso y detrás de ella estaba Ishida, sonreía y en su mirada no había aquella discrepancia tan habitual.

- ¡Kurosaki! – colocó su mano en el hombro de el Ichigo de los recuerdos. Mire al violinista en silencio, él sólo sonreía con nostalgia ante la escena.

- Hola, Ishida, vine a pasar el fin de semana contigo, espero no te moleste… - incluso yo pensé que sería divertido, debido a que, empezaba a conocer una faceta nueva tanto en Ishida como Ichigo.

- Seguro… entra. – esta vez, no llegamos directamente a la sala de estar, Ichigo me mostró en sus recuerdos la habitación de Uryuu, ahí estaban los dos, ejecutando a la perfección notas musicales de viejos compositores.

Sonreí al ver a Ishida sentado, escuchando las notas de Ichigo, mientras que se levantaba con entusiasmo y deslizando una enorme sabana que cubría algo similar a un mueble, abrió un piano vertical color negro que no había visto antes. Se sentó y comenzó a tocar con un mezzo-forte en su haber. Parecía que ambos lo disfrutaban, era realmente atractivo ver a esos jóvenes ejecutar piezas que yo solía oír en mi radio.

- Bohemios… - dijo el Ichigo que tenía a mi lado. – Estas eran nuestras noches de bohemios… - sonrió al aire. – El padre de Ishida decía que parecíamos músicos del Clásico sin trabajo. Tocando y tocando, sólo por diversión y no para ganarse la vida. – Pero después, puso una mirada triste al momento que la pieza se terminaba e Ishida se levantaba del piano. – Esa fue nuestra última pieza en dueto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Observa…

En efecto, Uryuu se levantó del piano y caminó hacia la puerta,

- Iré a la cocina, si quieres date una vuelta.

- Como quieras… - Ichigo tocó una escala de Mi bemol mayor y luego, con algo de insatisfacción se dio cuenta que no tenía brea. - ¡Ishida! ¿Tienes brea?

- ¡_Sí, creo que en el ático hay!_ – escuchamos la voz del Uryuu a lo lejos. Entonces abrí mis ojos como platos. ¡No, al ático no! Intenté ir tras Ichigo, subía las escalerillas que llevaban al ático. Pero no lo alcance, Kurosaki me tomó del brazo, negando con la cabeza, alegándome en silenció que nada podía hacer.

Sentí la impotencia más grande de mi vida. Caminamos juntos hacia el ático. Ahí se encontraba el joven de los recuerdos, abriendo cajas para encontrar la brea del violín. Luego, después de buscar un rato, la encontró. La talló contra las cerdas del arco y probó. Oh sí, la música sonaba hermosa una vez más…

Escuchamos entonces ruidos en las escalerillas y ante nuestros ojos, a pasos silenciosos, Aizen entraba a la habitación con una daga en mano. Esta vez fui yo quien sostuvo a Ichigo, pues su actitud decía: Quiero matar a este idiota.

Nuestro Ichigo seguía tocando el violín, ignorante de que no estaba solo en el ático. Aizen se acercó en silencio, estaba a un metro del violinista. Iba a acercarse más, pero fue captado por el joven ejecutante.

- ¿Aizen? – se volteó por encima del hombro. - ¿Eres tú? – estaba muy oscuro.

- Hai, Ichigo-kun, vine a escucharte…

- Oh. – eso sonó muy monótono. – De acuerdo… - volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a tocar. Pero esta vez, la suerte ya estaba echada.

Aizen se acercó rápidamente a donde él y cubrió su boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo apuñalaba sin cuidado por la espalda, perforándole los riñones con crueldad. Ichigo se retorcía intentando quitárselo de encima.

No pude evitar, las lágrimas me empañaron los ojos, no podía ver, me abrace a Ichigo, mientras éste veía su propia muerte…

Después de las apuñaladas en la espalda, Aizen le cortó la garganta sin escrúpulos, dejándole imposibilitado para hablar. Se alejó del Ichigo, una vez que este dejó de moverse. Su cuerpo cayó con fuerza al suelo de aquel ático. Tal y como había llegado, Aizen desapareció en las sombras.

A mi no me importó Aizen, corrí a donde Ichigo. Me arrodille donde él, sus ojos miraban un punto fijo hacia la derecha. Pero realmente no parecía tener una importancia relevante. Se estaba desangrando, intente levantarle, parar la hemorragia, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ayudarlo? No dejaba de llorar…

- ¡Ichigo! – grite con todas mis fuerzas. - ¡Ishida, alguien…! – cubrí mi cara con mis manos. - ¡Ichigo! – volví a gritar.

- No tiene caso, Rukia. – el verdadero Ichigo se arrodillo a mi lado y colocó su mano en mi cabeza, dándome ánimos.

- ¿Por qué…? – susurre.

Pero un ruidito me distrajo, observé como el muchacho ensangrentado intentaba alcanzar algo, su violín negro, que había quedado algo lejos. También alcanzó un papel que sobraba por ahí y escribió algo que no pude identificar, fue una frase corta. Sentí pena así que intente ayudarle, aunque sabía que eran solo recuerdos, quería hacer algo por él. Y justo cuando iba a tomar el violín y dárselo a él, entonces me sorprendí a mi misma al poder rozar su piel. El joven moribundo enfocó su vista en mí y ante todo lo inesperado. Sonrió. El papel cayó por las rendijas del instrumento.

Después de eso, aferró su violín y murió.

Me quedé con la mirada perdida. Parpadee y estaba de nuevo en la habitación de Ishida, abrazando a Ichigo, con miles de lagrimas en los ojos. Ichigo limpiaba mis lágrimas y me sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos. Yo le miré con dolor…

Después de eso, sonrió tiernamente y dijo…

- Ahora lo recuerdo, esa fue la primera vez que te vi. Mi diosa de la muerte… - y sin previo aviso descendió su rostro hasta toparse con el mío en un beso casto y lleno de agradecimiento.

Entonces la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y encontré enfrente de mí a Ishida, quien me miraba con cara de pocos amigos y tremendas ganas de explicaciones. Trague saliva y me percate que en mis manos yacía aquel violín negro. Mis lagrimas habían mojado la madera del instrumento, seguramente, estaba metida en problemas.

**Continuara…**

**Como verán, aclaramos cómo murió Ichigo, y sé que aunque alguno no es grato de imaginar, tampoco lo fue para Rukia. En el próximo capitulo la resolución. ¿Podrás soportarlo?**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Castigo y salvación

**Antes que otra cosas una disculpa. Por favor, no pense que el tiempo volara y lo olvidara, en serio lo siento. Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, y supongo que están ansiosos por saber que pasó con Ichigo y Rukia. **

**Bien, lo unico que puedo decirles es... GRACIAS.**

* * *

**Castigo y salvación.**

**IV.**

* * *

Los ojos de Ishida resplandecían con fuego ardiente, sus dientes rechinaban como el silbido de un violín desafinado y mientras apretaba con indignación el pomo de la puerta, supe que no le simpatizaba en nada mi persona en su habitación.

Iba a hablar, pero él me interrumpió de repente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se dio cuenta que lloraba. - ¿Por qué lloras? – su voz sonaba irritada después de todo. - ¡Responde! – ahora molesta.

- Yo…- ciertamente no le podía decir la verdad, es como si intentara explicarle a un niño pequeño de donde vienen los bebés. Es, díganoslo así, incomodo.

- ¿Por qué sacaste el violín negro? – se quejó, todavía no se animaba a entrar a la habitación, seguía en la puerta, apretando el picaporte con indignación.

- No… no te enojes, Uryuu… - me levante, las ansias hacían que me temblaran las rodillas. – Hay algo que debo contarte, pero necesito que intentes comprender y por favor, no me juzgues sin antes escuchar todo el relato.

- Rukia-san… - suspiró cansado. – No quiero oír tontas fantasías.

- No lo son, lo juro. – y marque una cruz sobre mi corazón, como en las historias de hechicería y caballeros.

- Está bien, te escuchare… - entró a la habitación en silencio y se sentó en un bordillo de la cama. - ¿Qué dirás está vez?

Apreté contra mí el violín y después suspire.

- Sé quien es Kurosaki Ichigo, sé que fue tu amigo… así como también, que murió en esta casa.

Los colores del rostro de Ishida se habían puesto tan claros que parecía un fantasma. Obviamente sería muy duro contar lo del asesinato de Ichigo, más, cuando me preguntara cómo lo había sabido, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que resolviéramos esto por la paz.

- ¿Cómo supiste eso? – sonó algo despectivo a mi gusto.

- Puedo verlo… Ishida.

- ¿Ver qué? – me dijo algo molesto.

- A Ichigo, su alma sigue vagando en esta casa, tomando el violín y tocando en el ático…

- ¡Mientes! – se levantó molesto. - ¡Dices cosas al azar, apuesto a que no sabes cómo era Ichigo! – respiro. – Y no puedes engañarme, no hay fotos ni nada por el estilo que puedan ayudarte a darme una descripción decente.

- Es alto, cabello naranja, usaba ropas negras, formales, nada aparatoso, tiene piel blanca y un sentido del humor algo rancio, aunque también disfruta mucho de una buena convivencia…

- Cómo… - dijo, me sorprendí al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¿Cómo supiste eso?

- Por que lo que te digo es verdad. – no había estado más convencida en mi vida.

- No puede ser… - cayó al suelo, sentado contra la cama. Limpio sus lágrimas, ahí fue cuando supe, que Uryuu tenía una amistad muy sincera con Ichigo y que la muerte de éste le había marcado por siempre.

- Quiero que veas esto. – estire la mano para alcanzar aquel papel ensangrentado. Ishida lo miró de lejos con escepticismo, yo insistí para que lo leyera.

Cuando le dio un vistazo, su mirada se altero considerablemente. Quizás y él conocía al tal Aizen.

- ¿Uryuu?

- Aizen… - musitó. – Él lo hizo… pero ¿Cómo?

- Cuando Ichigo te pidió brea y subió al ático, Aizen llegó de la nada, y le apuñaló. Con sus ultimas… fuerzas, logró escribir esto es el papel y lo guardo en su violín.

- Pero, hicimos muchas pruebas con el violín, es decir, lo analizaron de pies a cabeza.

- Quizás, y no se dieron cuenta que estaba pegado a la madera con la sangre.

- ¡Ese maldito bastardo! – se levantó totalmente furioso. Me miró con algo más que ambivalencia. – Vienes conmigo, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me crees?

- No pensé decirlo, pero sí, Kuchiki Rukia, estoy convencido de que dices la verdad. Además, de ser así, esto explicaría las constantes desapariciones y apariciones del violín por la casa. – me dio la mano para levantarme. Guardó el violín en el estuche y en vez de guardarlo, se lo trajo a cuestas.

Me sacó de su habitación y sujetándome de la muñeca comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta principal.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte con duda.

- Con la policía, necesitas testificar. – me miró sonriente. – Eres nuestra única esperanza.

- ¡Pero no van a creer en mis visiones!

- No importa, cualquiera aporte es bueno. – subimos a un jaguar del año, plateado, realmente me quede sorprendida por la rapidez en la que Ishida planeaba las cosas.

- O-Oye, ¿Será una buena idea?

- Lo es. – encendió el auto y salimos a la carretera. ¡Oh, por que olvide mencionarlo!, la mansión estaba discretamente oculta en el bosque, cerca de la carretera, era por decir así, una mansión privada.

La hora de camino no fue más que seriedad intrínseca. Rebuscando en mi mente, para sacar a flote un tema de conversación, me detenía a mirar las facciones de Ishida, cómo él se encontraba en un constante columpio de angustia y algo parecido a la estupefacción, por no decir que estaba algo ansioso.

- Ishida, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí. – fue serio.

- Si Ichigo murió en tu casa…- trague saliva. - ¿Por qué no sospecharon de ti?

Detuvo el auto sorpresivamente y se estacionó de barrido en la orilla de la carretera.

- Claro que lo hicieron. – miró el retrovisor y después recargó su peso en el volante. – Estuve en prisión cerca de seis meses. La policía me tomó como principal sospechoso, tardaron meses en hacer pruebas y averiguar que realmente yo no era culpable. – me observó, su ojos yacía intranquilos detrás del cristal de sus anteojos. – No lo mate… Yo me sorprendí tanto como los demás cuando encontré su cuerpo tirado en mi ático. Después de regresar de la cocina y al no verlo en mi habitación sentí curiosidad por saber donde estaba. ¡Dios mío, ya va un año de esto y sigo recordándolo igual! – se sobó las sienes.

- Si no quieres contarme, por mi no hay problema.

- No, necesito sacarlo de mi pecho. – se sentó derecho en el asiento. Suspiró repetidas veces. – Camine lentamente por los pasillos de la casa, subí al ático y cuando iba a llamarle me quedé mudo. La sangre que fluía a borbotones de su cuerpo, lo pálido de su piel, el violín bañado en sangre. – suspiró otra vez. – Corrí donde él, intente despertarlo, me ensucie con el carmesí de su sangre, lo tome en brazos y lo sacudí repetidas veces. – se llevó una mano a la boca.

- ¿Y entonces, qué pasó? – incité para que me contara.

- Me puse a gritar como loco.- Lloraba, Uryuu lloraba. – Le pedí al cielo que me hiciera el favor de estar soñando. Ichigo fue mi mejor amigo… Quizás y no lo pareciera, pero lo era. Nuestros padres fueron amigos también, nos conocíamos desde niños, ¡Maldita sea! – golpeó el volante.

- Entiendo… - musite.

- Yo no sería capaz de asesinar a Ichigo, eso dije una y otra vez. Sabía que la policía no me creería a la primera, por que yo era el principal sospechoso. Me sentí terrible cuando me condenaron a prisión. Cuando me sacaron, lo primero que hice fue reclamar el violín como un recuerdo de mi amigo, las hermanas de Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu, no opusieron resistencia. Ellas apenas iban entrando a la adolescencia. Un amigo de la familia Kurosaki se encarga de ellas. – trago saliva y limpio sus lagrimas. – Guarde el violín negro como un recuerdo de Ichigo, deje de tocar el piano por que no me daban ganas. No tenía deseos de seguir en la música. – respiró más tranquilo. – Con el tiempo, el caso dejó de tener tanta importancia, pues hasta la fecha no han encontrado al responsable. – Ahora volvía a su seriedad. – Y de pronto, encuentro la única pista que puede conducirme a la cúspide del caso del violín negro, con esta nota, sin duda podremos atrapar a Aizen.

- Disculpa que te moleste, ¿Pero quien es Aizen?

- Aizen es un alto ejecutivo de empresas de construcción.

- ¿Qué? – eso no sonaba muy bien.

- Si bien no te lo he dicho, tu hermano se dio cuenta que este sujeto era un pez muy gordo.

- Espera, que tiene que ver mi hermano aquí.

- ¿No te lo dijo? – yo negué. – Aizen, después de la presunta muerte del padre de Ichigo se apropio de una de las empresas hoteleras más grandes del país. A si mismo, comenzó a comprar acciones de la empresa de tu hermano, lo que quiere hacer, es apropiarse de la compañía de los Kuchiki para extender un imperio privatizado. Tu hermano, al verse en esa encrucijada, en la que la bolsa de valores comenzaba a verse a favor de Aizen, pidió ayuda a mi padre, como parte de un trato en el que los hospitales de mi padre se relacionaran con la empresa de los Kuchiki y comprara acciones falsas…

- No estoy entendiendo… ¿Acciones falsas?

- Sí, lo que realmente pretendía tu hermano era que mi padre tomara vienes de él y se los regresara cuando Aizen no tuviera oportunidad de adquirir más acciones. Sin embargo, mi padre vio aquí una oportunidad, y decidió monopolizar la constructora de tu hermano con sus hospitales…

- Entonces, tu padre acepto a participar en esta jugarreta siempre y cuando me desposaras.

- Eso parece ser. – Ishida suspiró.- ¿Estás molesta?

- No, pero sí intrigada. Es más complicado de lo que parece.

- Sí. – me miró. – Aizen era amigo del padre de Ichigo. Pero de repente, un día, fue asesinado en un asalto a mano armada en la carretera. Ichigo tenía los 19 años cuando esto pasó, dos años después, se tuvo que encargar él de la empresa. Aizen se hizo su consejero financiero. La verdad, si te soy sincero, sospechaba de Aizen desde el principio. Por que, analicémoslo… Aizen es tutor de Ichigo, bueno, era… si Ichigo por algún motivo no ejercía sus funciones como presidente de la compañía, entonces el que estaría a cargo sería…

- ¡Aizen! – le interrumpí. – Pero, ¿Y sus hermanas?

- Ellas todavía son pequeñas para atender un imperio hotelero de esa magnitud. – Ishida abrió los ojos con turbación. – Ahora que lo pienso, posiblemente Aizen vaya tras las niñas. – encendió el auto y comenzamos a andar con prisa. – Tenemos que apurarnos. – yo asentí. Uryuu sonrió. – Ese maldito pagara, tenlo por seguro.

El camino se redujo, pues la velocidad con la que Ishida maniobraba era digna de un prófugo de la justicia. Fuimos directamente a las oficinas de Aizen, por lo visto, era un edificio grande, así que me quede mirándole hasta ver cómo desaparecía en el cielo.

- Sí, oficial, los esperaremos… - Uryuu colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Llamaste a la policía?

- Sí.

- ¿No hubiera sido mejor que ellos llegaran?

- Tengo preguntas que hacerle a Aizen. – tragó saliva. – Tú no tienes por que estar aquí, déjame esto a mi.

- ¡Pero yo…!

- ¡Rukia-san, entiéndame por favor, no quiero más problemas!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Deséame suerte! – Uryuu dejó en mis brazos el estuche del violín. Corrió hacia adentro del edificio, y aunque tuve el impulso de seguirlo, sentí cómo alguien me sostenía del brazo. Mire sorprendida a Ichigo, quien se empeñaba en prensar mi brazo con vehemencia.

- Ichigo… -le llame, pero no me respondió, simplemente miró el edificio y tragó seco.

- No quiero que te hieran.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Y si es así, por que no detuviste a Ishida?

- No puedo tocarle… - Cierto, lo había olvidado. – Además, no deberías involucrarte más en esto, mi querida musa.

- Ichigo. – le mire enternecida. – Lo que pasa en este mundo es debido a una razón… - le acaricie la mejilla derecha, gracias al cielo nadie estaba ahí, sino, me verían rara, levantando la mano al aire. – Eres la victima de algo llamado destino… Así como yo también lo soy. – y le deje parado, entre al edificio.

En seguida me topé con la recepcionista.

- ¿Disculpe, tiene cita?

- Sí, con Aizen-san…

- En estos momentos está ocupado y además…

- ¿En que sala? – la interrumpí.

- Oh, emm, en la planta alta. – dijo, revisando unos documentos. – En el cuarto de conferencias, pero…

- ¡Gracias! – me fui corriendo.

- ¡Oiga! – se levantó. - ¡Más le vale no siga o llamo a seguridad! – me voltee, necesitaba inventar algo para que me diera permiso.

- Es que… tengo que verlo… tengo que decirle que, ¡Que lo amo! – Hasta lo me quedé con la boca abierta, ¡¿Qué lo amaba? Seguramente todas mis tuercas se me habían zafado. La recepcionista me miró con un deje desencajado. Trago saliva y después sonrió.

- Ve por él, querida… - me reí sin querer.

- Gracias… - y corrí al ascensor.

- ¡¿Qué lo amas? – me sorprendí al encontrarme con Ichigo una vez dentro del elevador.

- ¡Solo lo dije para que me dejara pasar y no llamara a seguridad!

- ¡Más te vale!

- ¡¿Por qué? – le grite exasperada.

- Por que… - pero fue interrumpido, cuando subió repentinamente un hombre de tez blanca, mirada zorruna y sonrisa hipócrita.

- Buenos días… - dijo con algo de sadismo. Ichigo lo miró fijamente, su rostro se transformó en una mueca de mal sentido.

- Buenos días. – mencione por cortesía. Apreté el estuche contra mi pecho con fuerza.

- Ichimaru. – susurró Ichigo en mi oído.

- Oh, no esperaba toparme con un músico… - me miró por el rabillo del ojos, la verdad, no me agradó.

- Uh, no es mío…

- ¿Ah no? Mmm, entonces no tocas el violín.

- No señor. – no quería hablar con él. Pero este se obstinaba en hacerlo.

- Ya veo. – volvió a echarme una mirada. - ¿A dónde te diriges?

- Yo…- el ascensor volvió a detenerse. Esta vez, el hombre se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, renuente a salirse. Me miró y sonrió.

- Que tenga un buen día, señorita Kuchiki.

Después de salió, dejándome con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo sabía de mi nombre?

- Rukia. – Ichigo volvió a llamarle una vez que la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Conoces a ese tipo?

- No, nunca lo había visto…- le dije con nerviosismo. – Ichigo…

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?

- Es la mano derecha de Aizen, Gin Ichimaru. – con su actitud de seriedad de siempre, me hizo entender que ambos eran muy unidos, pero por alguna razón desconocida, el hombre no había participado en su homicidio.

- Ichigo… ¿Sabes una cosa? – le dije, mientras seguíamos subiendo con parsimonia.

- ¿Qué? – musitó, estaba ubicado a mi derecha.

- Ahorita, pareces mi ángel de la guarda… - murmuré con cierta pena, en mis mejillas sentí la calidez de mi sangre agolpándose. Creí ver a Ichigo sonriendo y después de eso, se acercó a mí con una mirada difícil de describir.

- Ojala estuviera vivo… Así dejaría de ser tu ángel, para convertirme en tu caballero de dorada armadura. – me dijo, simplemente, eso me desarmó. Me besó lentamente los labios, dichosa yo, que era la única capaz de sentir, aunque fríos, sus labios de fina piel.

Dejó mi boca y sonreí un poco.

Por fin, la puerta del elevador nos dejó en nuestro destino. Salí y mire dos pasillos, ¿Cuál debería tomar?

- A la derecha, recuerdo este lugar como la palma de mi mano. – concurrí a las indicaciones de Ichigo y me fui por la derecha. Me acerque a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escuché una conversación.

_- ¡Confiésalo, Aizen, sé que tú mataste a Ichigo!_

_- Debes estar muy perturbado… entiéndelo, yo no…_

_- ¡No lo niegues! – _escuche que algo se rompía. Un jarrón quizás_. - ¡Que todo el mundo lo sepa, tú asesinaste a los Kurosaki!_

_- ¡Ja! Será mejor que cuides tu boca, muchacho… _

_- Es todo lo que dirás, ¿No? Me retiro, iré con la policía. _– los pasos de Uryuu se dirigían a la puerta.

_- ¡Bien, tú ganas! _– Aizen confesó. – _Yo mate a Ichigo Kurosaki y a su padre… pero, ¿Sabes algo? No serán los únicos en la lista. – _Y escuche un disparo, mi cuerpo se disparó en adrenalina. Escuche el grito de Ishida y atravesé la puerta con fuerza bruta. Me encontré a Uryuu en el piso, su pierna derecha estaba herida.

Mire al sujeto, ciertamente, era idéntico a los recuerdos de Ichigo.

- ¡Aizen! – grité.

- ¿Te conozco? – entonces reparó en el violín que traía conmigo. – Ese estuche… - me miró colérico. – Muere. – me disparó, y por un breve instante, antes de que la bala tocara mi cuerpo, observe una silueta negra que se atravesaba, después, los gritos despavoridos de Uryuu, finalmente, cómo el estuche caía al suelo destrozado.

Escuche otro disparo, no sé por que no me moví, quizás el miedo a ir más allá. Pero sentí el duro piso, y después, algo cálido brotar de mí estomago y pecho.

Mi vista comenzó a borrarse…

- ¡Rukia! Rukia-san! – Ishida gritaba con fuerza.

- Esto sí que no me lo imaginaba. – Aizen se acercó a los cuerpos que yacían en el piso. – Viene a reclamarle a un asesino y sin embargo, no están armados.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado, Aizen!

- Cállate, joven Ishida, estás en mi imperio, y aquí, se le obedece al emperador. – volvió a disparar, esta vez, ajustándole la hemorragia en el hombro. Uryuu fue derribado, sujetándose las heridas.

Aizen se acercó donde él, colocó la pistola en su cabeza y con una sádica sonrisa dijo lo siguiente:

- Creo que habrá una vacante en la administración de los hospitales Ishida. – sonrió con alborozo.

Pero antes de disparar, la puerta se abrió y entraron diversos elementos, Aizen retrocedió y escapó rápidamente. Corrió hacia un balcón que estaba seguido a su oficina. Por unas escaleras subió escaleras arriba, desesperado y sin escapatoria aparente.

Llegó a la azotea y busco algún medio de salida. Sacó su teléfono celular, llamaría a un helicóptero.

- ¿Vas a llamar a alguien, Aizen? – el hombre quedó estático al momento que escuchó esa voz. Se giró lentamente y encontró una figura apocalíptica.

El teléfono cayó ante la sorpresa.

- Kurosaki Ichigo… - el hombre dejo de respirar por un momento. Retrocedió al borde sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Pensabas que te saldrías con la tuya? – Ichigo se acercó. En su mano derecha traía el violín negro, pero ahora, bañado en sangre, sangre roja y espesa, como cuando murió, así como cuando Aizen le había arrebatado la vida…

- Esto es una broma, una cruel broma. – en eso escucho los pasos de los oficiales de policía y las sirenas.

- ¿Broma? – Ichigo se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – disparó constantemente, hasta que sólo le quedó una bala. Después de eso sudo frio al ver que el muchacho no tenía marcas de disparos.

- Eres un desgraciado… - dijo Ichigo. – Mataste a mi padre, a mi amigo… a mi musa. – sorpresivamente el cuerpo de Ichigo comenzó a sangrar de donde anteriormente había sido apuñalado.

- ¡No, no, aléjate de mí! – se desesperó.

- ¡Aizen-san! – de la nada, muchos elementos de policía ya lo tenían rodeado. - ¡Suelte esa arma, está rodeado, ríndase!

- ¡NO, NO, NO! – gritaba desaforadamente. - ¡Tú estás muerto, estás muerto!

- ¡Aizen-san, desista! – seguía pidiendo el policía.

- Mira lo que has hecho, Aizen… - Ichigo apretó su puño. Rápidamente subió el violín a su hombro y comenzó a tocar. Música serial, oh, horripilantes acordes que anuncian muerte.

- ¡No, deja de tocar esa tortura! – Aizen apretó sus oídos. Pero era inútil, el sonido se adentraba en su cabeza como una campaña de revolución a los que luchan. Era inevitable, la mismísima ironía lo cubría de un manto inexplicable de malas intensiones.

- ¡Aizen-san, baje el arma! – gritó un policía. Aizen tenía el arma justamente sobre su sien.

- ¡Deja de tocar! – gritó y sin previo aviso, jaló del gatillo. Su cuerpo cayó por aquel enorme edificio. Ichigo observó al sujeto y ante su sorpresa, sus heridas dejaron de sangrar. El violín cayó al piso y con ello, el caso estaba resuelto.

Después de ello lo que alcanzo a recordar, fue mucho movimiento, como si me tomaran en brazos y me transportaran en algo móvil muy ruidoso, por cierto.

Entre todo el barullo escuche también la voz de mi hermano, me gritaba constantemente, pero, aunque pareciera malcriada, no fui capaz de contestarle.

Las luces de aquel frio quirófano me enceguecieron repentinamente y aunque puse todo de mi parte por quedarme despierta, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

_- Rukia…- ¿Rukia? ¿De quien es esa voz?_

- _Rukia, despierta… _

_- ¿Quién es? – pregunté vacilante, aun hay mucha luz, no puedo ver. _

_- Anda, mi musa, abre tus ojos. _

_- ¿Ichigo? – abro mis ojos y lo primero que puedo ver es un simple sonrisa. Tan blanca y hermosa… mi violinista. _

_- Pensé que te quedarías dormida para siempre. _

_- ¿Eso creíste?_

_- Sí… Anda, levanta. – haló de mí. Me sorprendí al verme acostada en un hermoso pastizal verde, lleno de flores, una suave brisa de ensueño y la paz más reconfortante del mundo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. _

_- ¿A dónde vamos?_

_- A un concierto, mi hermosa musa. – musitó, mientras que sus labios tocaban los míos. _

_- ¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme así? – predique riéndome._

_- Nunca… - y sin esperarlo, sus labios rozaron los míos después de una cálida sonrisa. _

_- De acuerdo, siempre y cuando toques el violín para mí. – y volví a besarle. _

_Esa tarde, idílicas melodías sonaron en mi radio. _

**FIN.**

**Este día, termine una historia más que salio de mi inspiración. Dedico este fic a una gran amiga que, si no fuera por ella no le hubiera publicado, gracías a todas las personas que me apoyaron, gracias Norma, y recuerda, echale ganas a la vida. Te quiere, tu madre...**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
